


Random Trixya

by dawningofdrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Katya Zamolodchikova - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Random & Short, Short, Smut, Trixie Mattel - Freeform, all kinds of fics!!, literally just a bunch of fic ideas i will never continue lmao, trixie x katya, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningofdrag/pseuds/dawningofdrag
Summary: i just entered the fandom and i wanted to write. just a bunch of fic ideas that i probably will never continue. mix of both m/m and f/f. also just here to have fun lmao pls dont hate me





	1. FWB Trixya (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i use he/him pronouns and they use their real names when they talk to each other out of drag, but I address them using their drag names just to avoid confusion :)

Trixie wants him to stay but he doesn't know how to say it.

He knew the setup; they've done this for years already and yet he still can’t get himself used to it. Trixie calls Katya up, he comes over, they have amazing sex and then he leaves the hour after. It’s a routine he’s been familiar with yet can’t seem to wrap his head around it still.

He watched Katya get dressed, skinny jeans riding up his lean legs before buttoning the jeans and pulling the zipper up. Katya turns to Trixie, posing for him and smiling creepily. “Like what you see?”

“Nah,” Trixie giggled, “Cause honey what I’m seeing, isn't always this sexy.”

“You bitch!” Katya wheezed, almost throwing his shoe at the naked man in bed. Trixie tossed his head back, laughing-screaming at his comeback. “I can’t fully appreciate your sexy ass if I’ve seen it do disgusting things. Or even hear it do disgusting things, you've forever ruined my sexual experience with you.”

“Well you weren't complaining when your ass was up for me to wreck.” Katya grinned, sending a wink Trixie’s way. “God, I have to get going, I’m going to miss the train back.”

Trixie pursed his lips, hesitant to respond. In all honesty he didn't want Katya to go. He wanted to tackle him back into bed, strip him until he’s naked again and just... lay there. He wanted to wrap his arms around his neck and lay his head on his chest. He wanted to hold him, to be held by him, to be wanted by him after all the sex was over.

But Trixie didn't know if Brian McCook felt the same, so he stayed quiet.

“Well, that was a good fucking huh?” Katya smiled, his eyes meeting Trixie’s. “I’ll see you soon? Hamburger Mary’s on Wednesday right?”

“Yeah, 9:30.” Trixie responded, keeping himself composed as Katya sent him a glance that could make him melt. “Safe trip, Brian.” “You have a good sleep, Bri.” Katya grabbed his bag, opening to door of Trix’ bedroom, ready to leave. “I’ll see you. And I’ll lock your front door, I won’t forget this time.” He laughed before swiftly leaving, a loud shutting of the door echoing in Trixie’s bedroom.

 _“God, you son of a bitch.”_ Trixie muttered, laying back down into bed. He tried to snuggle himself into the weighted sheets, yet he still felt alone. “Why do you always have to look at me that way.”


	2. Hippie Trixya (F/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this ask i saw on tumblr:
> 
> nyxisalesbian - Hippie trixya!!! Katya has a van she painted all over with a mattress and glow stars in the back and she uses it to drive trixie to her gigs at lesbian music festivals and trixie weaves flower crowns for her as a thank you
> 
> katyazigowalawala - please yes… trixie has looong looong blonde hair that covers her tiddies and katya has jewelry on her 3 dreads

"These… are beautiful, thank you Trix," Katya smiled, hands delicately touching the flowers weaved well into a crown. Trixie giggled, her hands immediately flying to play with her long hair. She didn't know how to repay Katya for all she’s done for her, and the only skill she believed she had besides getting drunk and dancing with strangers was to make flower crowns. How’d she learn? She didn't know either.

"You should try them on!" Trixie smiled, taking one crown from Katya’s hands and placing it on top of her head, modeling it for the older woman. "I think they look good on me, but I made sure the colors matched some of your clothes. And the little things in your hair."

Katya laughed softly. Of course Trixie made the crowns match her clothes, she was observant that way. She probably noticed her makeshift dresser in the van and the articles of clothing that were thrown in there. And the crystals in her hair, of course, how could anyone miss that? Katya’s closet revolved around the earthy tones of the stones in her dreads.

Funny enough, she was just working on the van when Trixie popped up. Katya sat on the van’s step, a taking a little break after giving the car a good wash before her friend arrived. "Want to hang out inside? It seems only proper I invite you into your second home." She chuckled, standing back up and keeping the van’s sliding door open for her younger friend to get inside.

Trixie was excited Katya invited her to stay for a bit. She giddily went inside, plopping herself in the bare mattress she came to love. Katya slipped inside soon after, tired body lying down on the old mattress. "You know, I really enjoy your company. I look forward to driving you wherever you need to be."

"Really?" Trixie questioned, her head turning to meet the familiar blue eyes. "I… I like asking you to drive me places too. Sometimes I go to festivals just… just so you can drive me there." She admits, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her hands go back to nervously play with her wavy, long blond hair.

"That’s good to hear." Katya laughs, gently patting the space next to her. "Lie with me, let’s talk about that for a while."

Trixie set her back on the mattress, eyes looking up at the white stars she painted on the roof of the van with the same woman she was with right now.

"There’s a music festival in Nevada next week, do you want to come with me after you drive me there?"

"Of course, I could never say no to you."


	3. Got Me Happy (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS JUST PURE FLUFF IM SORRY. Also, I this was inspired by Ariana's song 'pete davidson' and idk, I just imagined how it felt like something Katya would make? this is very cliche, but I wanted to imagine them all sappy and sweet!

Katya couldn't believe he was cuddling in bed with the love of his life.

It was early in the morning, too early for night owls like themselves. Curtains moving slowly from the wind brought in by the open windows, sun shining bright and into their bedroom, illuminating the messy, cluttered place they called home.

 _I feel like I’m in a telenovela._ Katya thought, smiling to himself at how ridiculously romantic everything was. Arm around his lover, legs intertwined, the light from a star far away waking him up. _Too good, too good._

He looks down to his side, Trixie sleeping heavily as he was nuzzled into his arm. His lips were slightly apart, a soft snore escaping them. He looked so calm, so at peace, so ridiculous that Katya felt himself falling for him even more.

He never thought he’d settle down the way he has with Trixie. In his younger years, he decided for himself that he would never be seriously in love with someone, that it wasn't his thing. He loved the thrill of hookups, the commitment to nothing, the lack of obligation and responsibility he needed to have over his actions. He knew he would focus on drag, and how it was constantly evolving and changing, so he didn't believe he would have time for something else.

He ran his hand across Trixie’s face, gently as to not wake him up. He watched him closely eyeing his every feature that wasn't covered by their messy sheets. When he started falling for Trixie, he also fell in love with the idea of being with someone for the rest of his existence. Trixie was with him through his worst, he’s seen the disgusting things he’s done, the dark and vulnerable side he promised himself he’d never show anyone. He was there before he relapsed, when went back to rehab, and when he got back. 

“What are you doing.” Trixie mumbled, cutting off Katya’s train of thought while his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He pulled away slowly, yawning loud before wrapping his arms around Katya’s neck. “How are you awake? It’s too early.” Trixie mumbled, peppering soft kisses on his boyfriend’s exposed chest. 

_“Baby, go back to sleep.”_

“In a while.” Katya shook his head, pulling him closer to kiss his soft lips. “You make me happy.”

“...You alright? You’re never sweet.” Trixie responded, eyes now open and looking up at him. “What are you thinking about, babe?”

“Just… happy thoughts.” Katya smiled, placing a kiss on Trixie’s forehead. “I didn't think I would be in a stable, long term relationship with anyone. I didn't think the world would give me that, I didn't think the universe would give me a soul mate.”

“You’re being weird…” Trixie laughed softly, sitting up to match his boyfriend’s height. “But I’m listening, go on.”

“It’s like everything in my life aligned and every single thing I've gone through made me ready-“

_“Ready for what?”_

_“Ready for you.”_

“You’re going to make me cry, holy shit.” Trixie scoffed, hand over his mouth to cover his quivering lips. “Stop it!”

“I’m not trying to! Oh baby I’m sorry.” Katya laughed, leaning closer to Trixie and wrapping him in his arms. “Alright, I won’t get too sappy.”

They went back to cuddling in silence, the romantic scenery and the moment that occurred making them feel all loved up. They look back at each other, a hint of a smile on each other’s faces. 

“You make me happy, that’s all I want to say.” Katya grinned, pecking Trixie’s lips. “Thank you for making me happy.”

“I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn't do that.” Trixie laughed, “But in all seriousness, me too.”

“I love you, Brian.”

“Love you too, McCook.”


	4. Hibernation (M/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i have written 3 one-shots that are set in the bedroom
> 
> just wanted to give a little something bc it’s been a while since i’ve written anything lmao

Trixie just got back from tour, and he plans on hibernating for the next four days.

“Bitch, get your sorry ass out of bed before I slap it out of bed.”

Katya made breakfast, which should’ve already been a reason in itself to get Trixie out of bed. He made some fancy eggs benedict to celebrate his boyfriend finally being home after almost two months. He knew Trixie was tired, but come on, it’s been two days and Katya wants to go to this fancy new brunch place that popped up recently a couple blocks away. 

“Jokes on you, I like getting my ass slapped.” Trixie groaned, pulling the covers over his head and sitting up slowly, eyebrow raised once he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend with a tray of breakfast in hand. “You _really _want me out of bed, huh.”__

__Katya laughed a little, setting the tray on their cluttered dresser. He crawled back into their messy mattress, pressing a soft kiss on his lover’s cheek before tackling Trixie back down into their sheets. They were hot and sweaty, and Trixie was still naked from the_ smoking hot sex _that happened the night before.__

__“Babe, I know all you want to do is sleep and eat and fuck, but I can’t take it anymore!” Katya groaned, cupping Trixie’s cheeks as he stared into his boyfriends droopy eyes. “We gotta go out, anywhere! I don’t care if you want to go to some cheap ass diner or watch old people feed ducks at a park, I just gotta get some fresh air, that is from outside.”_ _

__“Fine, fine.” Trixie huffed, peeling away his body from Katya’s and sitting up. His back ached from this sudden movement, something he hasn’t done in 12 hours. He stretched his arms slowly, a loud yawn pouring out of his mouth. “As long as we come back before 1 and I can sleep again. And this time, I _demand _that you hold me.”___ _

____“It’s a deal, you hibernating bear.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, if you have any prompts you’d like me to try and write feel free to tell me!! you can message me on tumblr, my username is dawningofdrag :-)


End file.
